


Everything Stays

by Krysavium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chibitalia - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Lost Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysavium/pseuds/Krysavium
Summary: Based on the Song: Everything Stays by Marceline in Adventure Time (Covered by Anna) https://youtu.be/ZDKMnus8qkQ~•~He choose to wait instead of moving on. He had been longing for someone who will never come back but what if, he's in front of him all along?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Everything Stays

♥➰♥➰♥➰♥➰♥

**Do you know that feeling? When you realize that happy memories will always be a memory. You can't repeat itself again. The past that we have experienced, will stay within us. It made us who we are today and our actions in the present will determine our future but our past will never change no matter what, sad or happy it'll stay forever.**

❇⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

"He promised and I was a fool to believe him but up until now, I'm still believing at his words".

The night of the new spring falls as he tried to fall asleep, being tired from the busy day he had experience. He already had his eyes closed yet he is still unable to fall into a relaxing slumber. He sat at his bed, glancing at the window showing the peaceful sight of the city. He swung his legs to the side, standing up, he move towards the window. The cold yet somewhat warm wind blows to his direction making his brown hair dance in the air.

"Wait! Please! Wait for me! Wait!" a young brunette in a maid uniform chased the boy in blue "Don't leave me-"

"Alone......" he whispers as he remembered a part of his past that he wanted to forget. Tears started to form in his eyes that he just open, revealing the beautiful golden brown color. He lean towards the window frame, resting his head as he glance to the pulchritudinous garden of his backyard.

A blonde young boy walked to the other kid who is sweeping the floor with a sweet innocent smile, holding a flower at his back. He open his mouth yet no words was spoken so he hesitantly touch the brunette's shoulder making the other turn around. His face started to get hot after he saw the face of the brunette he loved so much, he paused for a moment before giving the flower to the other. He turn around and run away as fast as he could, getting embarrassed from what he just did.

The man giggled for a moment when the memory came across to him. Finally, he let his pain go out, crying for someone that could never be seen ever again.

"I miss you." "Wake up! Wake up you idiot!" the man woke up from the rough shaking and loud voice of his brother. "Come on, we still need to visit that piano bastard" the older cussed, exiting the room while complaining about stupid things and about a stupid tomato bastard. He clutch his brown hair, rubbing his tired eyes as he tried to understand what his twin said. Yawning, he jump off of his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth just before we go downstairs to eat breakfast with his brothers, it was pasta as usual. It was quiet not until the youngest brother started to talk about the fellow micronations he had met with, not long period of time had passed, the oldest had join his brother at creating noise complaining about a certain Spaniard. The middle sibling was oddly silent, just staring at his family being as themselves. "Ve~ Isn't it time to go already?" the house got quiet but not for too long, they started to panicked and run around the house to complete their unfinished works before recklessly drive towards a certain german country.

❇⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

The man left his brothers and the mansion where he once stayed during his childhood days to walk around the place that are full of memories that bleeds his heart. He wandered around the landscape, opening his eyes to glance at the flowers dancing at the blowing wind. The leaves from the trees surrounding him were flying so gracefully at the sky as birds passed him without any problem. "This was the place".

_Let's go in the garden,_

_You'll find something waiting._

_Right there where you left it,_

_Lying upside down_

"Holy Roman Empire, do you really have to go" a young brunette cried, looking at the boy in front of him as he clutch his sweeping broom tightly in his hands. "Ja Italia, I need to go for my people" the Holy Roman Empire frowned when he saw his precious beloved's tears flowing. "But I'll be back, I promise" he added, hugging the other with all his strength before letting go. "Holy Roman Empire! Wait! Please have this" Italia gave the boy in blue his broom he was current holding, for the other to remember him. The blonde was in daze as memories of him seeing his beloved using the very broom that are now in his hands. "Italia I promise you zat I'll marry you once I'll return" HRE whispers holding the hands of his beloved. They both stare at each other, unconsciously leaning closer. Closing their eyes, lips touch, sharing their first kiss together.

_When you finally find it,_

_You'll see how its faded._

_The other side is lighter,_

_When you turn it around._

The man touch his lips as tears started to fall to his cheeks. "It has been centuries since I see you Holy Roman Empire and I can't always wait for you ve~ I'm letting you go now..." he whispers, staring at the sky while letting all his memories with his first love go. "Thank you for loving me, Holy Roman Empire" he sadly smile before turning around.

_Everything stays,_

_Right where you left it_

"Italy?" a german called out as he saw the brunette standing all alone with tears stained in his face. "Doitsu? Ve?~ Why are you here?" the Italian closed his eyes, running towards his former boss. "Just getting all ze stuffs I have at Austria's" the personification of Germany responds, holding a box and a broom which is oddly familiar to the Italian. "Ve~ Is this yours?" grabbing the broom, he tried to remember why the broom is a bit familiar to him. "Ja, it's from someone vho I loved" the blonde unconsciously smiled, making the other gasp for a moment.

_Everything stays,_

_But it still changes_

_Ever so slightly,_

_Daily and nightly_

The boy he had waited for so long DID return but as somebody else. Tears threaten to falls once again but he manage to hold them back before they could flow. They stand there in silence until Italy open his eyes once again and stare at the taller man.

"Welcome back"

_In little ways,_

_When everything stays._

Italy went back to the mansion, leaving the german stand still in confusion. "Italy! Vhat do you mean?" the younger of the two chased the brunette who's now running back to the building. "Vait! Vhat do you mean vith zat?! Italy Come back here!" Italy could only shrug as he continue to run.

Stray tears fall as he come to the decision to forget the past that he had with his beloved Holy Roman Empire and make new memories as days and nights went.

❇⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇⭐❇

**Memories are hard to forget especially when they are happy. They are the actions we do and the words we spoke, unable to change once again. The memories will always be there, even if you have forgotten them. Memories stays but the person changes as time passed. This is why the future will always be mystery.**


End file.
